


Are you my Valentine or not?

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: When you promise to organise something for Valentine's Day, it's wise not to leave the other person wondering if you forgot





	Are you my Valentine or not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathPetrovaDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/gifts).



> For sebsdaniel who gave me the prompt: 
> 
> For the Valentine prompt; How about André said in like January, he’ll fix everything for their Valentine’s date, and Jev’s happy. But throughout the day, André doesn’t even mention it so Jev gets angry and sad, only to see that André planned a whole thing for the evening testing the Frenchman’s patience.

Curled up on his sofa, he turned to his side and let the early afternoon sun fall on his face, he was supposed to have arrived already, but Jean-Éric wasn’t too surprised to still be waiting. He’d learned quite quickly that his teammate, despite his suave exterior, was more than a little disorganised when left to his own devices. It was a surprise that shocked him to begin with, and now made him smile, even though he was waiting alone in his apartment.

Digging his toes into the cushion, Jean-Éric tried to convince himself to stay cool whenever André decided to turn up. It was obvious to anyone looking at them that they had struck up a great friendship since becoming team mates, it was something they had decided to embrace and lean into. Along with the team.

But, as ever in his life, there was always a _but_. But beneath the growing friendship and nights out, holidays and livestreams, was the friction and burgeoning lust. They collided on track, and fell together off it. Their lips first met under the haze of wine and decadent food. Comfortable and satisfied after a hectic weekend, they lay close together on a sunlounger passing a cigarette between each other in silence.

It was something about the trace of dampness on the filter and knowing it was from André’s lips that had him yearn for him with a new intensity. Every time they swapped the burning cigarette, Jean-Éric was captivated by the curve of his lips, how they pressed around the filter end, how desperately he wanted to feel them upon his own.

André would tell him later that he was relieved that Jean-Éric was so forward, so willing to take such a risk for them both, to give them the opportunity to explore the possibilities. Jean-Éric couldn’t bring himself to tell André that he felt so sick he almost was, that the sole thought that swirled fast enough to send him off kilter, was that if it all went wrong he’d never see him again. And he couldn’t bear that. In a short space of time, André had become everything.

_see u soon_

Blindly reaching for his phone, Jean-Éric doesn’t bother opening his eyes until he’s unlocked it with his thumbprint. They were careful with their messages, aware that someone could look over their shoulder and see something truly incriminating. It was one thing to hug and play in public, tag each other in silly Instagram posts, take selfies and host live chats, because it was easy to use the cover of their _bromance_.

Their messages were only things friends would send each other, when they were meeting up, the next sim session, and when they were arriving at each other’s house. Stretching himself out to full length, Jean-Éric didn’t fight the smile drifting over his lips, brought on by the thought of André being in his apartment again.

“Hey.” When he had heard André pull up in his car, Jean-Éric hauled himself up off his meticulously chosen sofa to wait at the door. Propping the door open with a foot, he leaned against the frame with his arms across his chest waiting to hear André scale the steps that led up to him.

“Hey.” Rounding the last corner of the staircase

They shared languages, it was their way to hide in plain sight, so it always brought him joy when André greeted him in French. Dropping his arms to the side he held the door open properly to let André in, following himin, he briefly hugged him from behind.

They got away with a lot in public, the aura of _bromance_ the greatest cover they could wish for in the paddock. Swinging an arm behind him and over Jean-Éric’s head, André pulled him around to hold onto him properly, breathing in the expensive cologne that trailed around after him. Letting one hand drop, he cheekily squeezed his ass and smiled at the chuckle he could feel against his body. “I couldn’t help it.”

“You never can.” He arched into André’s touch a little before pulling them apart with a teasing smile. “You want something to drink?”

“Coffee would be great.”

“Shoes.” Jean-Éric called over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

Grinning at the parenting tone of his voice, André left his trainers back by the door and threw himself onto the sofa, slouching down he picked out his phone and waited for Jean-Éric to return.

“Might need to practice my art a bit more,” Jean-Éric apologised as he handed over the flat white, with his best barista attempt.

“Maybe,” André teased with a smirk. “I can come back.”

“You are so rude!” Jean-Éric carefully sat down into the corner of his sofa and sipped at his own coffee, kicking André with a foot as he saw him start to scrutinise his more closely. “Stop it.”

Grabbing Jean-Éric’s socked foot, he dug his fingers into his arch and enjoyed the expected squirming and cursing. “Be careful, you’ll spill it.”

“Stop it, stop it!” Trying to kick André with his other foot was useless because he was risking dumping the contents of his cup all over himself. “André!”

The gorgeous way he whined had André feel sorry enough for him to let go of him. “Are so sensitive.” Sipping at his coffee, he ran a hand over the top of Jean-Éric’s foot, snaking around his ankle to gently hold his leg. His thumb sneaking under his jeans to rub tenderly at the skin hidden beneath. Coffee cup resting on his leg André tipped his head back a little to rest on the back of the sofa cushion, eyes closed he settled himself to enjoy the stillness of the moment.

When he first met André his head was filled with his race results and his Le Mans wins, he knew of him and heard his name about the paddocks, but the first time he met him he left wondering if they could ever get on as teammates. Watching André close his eyes and sink down into the cushions put a smile on Jean-Éric’s face, that first meeting marred by problems for his bid to win a fourth Le Mans title.

He loved how André softened swiftly, apologising for his poor mood in France, then with the presentation of a cup of coffee smiles were exchanged and they began over again. He had gotten on really well with Sam at Virgin, and it opened him up to the possibility of actually being friends with a teammate, what he had with Daniel never felt the same. With hindsight he had put it down to hormones and proximity.

The shape of André’s moth was always slightly upturned, but he could see a smile there too. It reminded him of the ones they were sharing between themselves as they grew closer and closer. There was an ease to André that he couldn’t help but be charmed by, he was easy with his touches and easy with his words, he was easy to be around.

Having André rub his leg was making him sleepy with the rhythmic way he was swirling his thumb around, not firm enough to be irritating, or too soft to be ticklish. Jean-Éric had concluded that it was something André did unconsciously because it was how they crossed over from just being friends.

“I can hear you thinking.” André could feel the occasional tension in Jean-Éric’s leg.

“Only thinking about good things.” 

“Alright.” Pushing his hand further up Jean-Éric’s leg, André gave him a reassuring squeeze. He was going to get round to functioning properly, but for a few more moments he was going to indulge himself in Jean-Éric in a way he couldn’t as often as he liked. Quietness was something he felt was a luxury with his career, and sharing it was someone was incredibly intimate.

“You know we’re going to be in Mexico for Valentine’s day.”

He had let his mind drift off to the time they shared a sunlounger late into the evening, sharing bottles of wine and cigarettes without needing to share a word. “Really, huh.” He had realised that himself when the calendar got announced, but wasn’t quite sure how to approach the subject.

Jean-Éric wished André would have kept his eyes closed, but they were open and staring intently at him. “We could...uh...maybe…” Leaning forward to put his almost empty coffee down as cover so he didn’t have to see André’s reaction, he felt the warmth of his hand under his tee shirt.

“I am sure I can think of something for us to do.” They’d gone out to dinner, gone on holiday, even managed to create their own hashtag, but all under the guise of friendship.

“Oh.” Thankful that he didn’t fight to take back the words, and pretend they didn’t exist, he had André setting down his cup on the table and leaning over to kiss him instead. “Yeah?”

“I think I can be romantic.” They way Jean-Éric scooted down underneath him, arching his body up to do so gave them something else to focus on instead of them getting their calendars sorted.

“But not now.” Wrapping his arms around André’s body, Jean-Éric pulled him down on top of him, the weight of his body a comfort. He tried to have a rule that nothing was supposed to happen on the sofa, but André was pulling his legs around his waist and kissing him more intensely. “Not on...mmm.”

“What?” André asked, a little breathless at the sight of Jean-Éric looking blissfully serene beneath him.

“Not on sofa,” Jean-Éric groaned, then felt André smile against his lips before pulling away.

As he leaned back, Jean-Éric was whining softly. “So you do want?” André wasn’t sure if Jean-Éric had changed his mind.

“No, but don’t want to move.”

“Okay.” Rolling his eyes with a smile, André untangled himself carefully to stand over Jean-Éric.

“Andre!” Jean-Éric shrieked as he was hoisted off of the sofa and into Andre’s arms.

“You did not want to move, but you want to not do anything on there. But you want to do something.” Putting him down, André held onto him from behind and kissed up his neck.

“Please.” Leading André on to his bedroom, Jean-Éric took his time to enjoy their fingers being linked, the scent of André’s unique cologne, the heat of his body pressed to his. “Please André.”

\---

The plan had been to coordinate their calendars to carve out some time to get away during the season between all of their racing commitments, but instead they were laying around in bed naked. “This is not getting our calendars sorted,” Jean-Éric mentioned as he stretched his body out slowly.

“We could do that, or I could…” Flicking the sheets over his head as he pushed himself down the bed, André got himself between Jean-Éric’s legs and loved the eagerness in the way he arranged himself, his hand already palming himself. “Hey, that’s my job.”

“Then hurry up.” Whipping back the covers, he watched André’s mouth widen into a cheeky grin, a knowing one where Jean-Éric knew that he wasn’t going to get everything going his way. “André please, please don’t make me wait.”

“As if I would ever.” Turning his head slightly to kiss his way up the inside of Jean-Éric’s thigh, making sure that easy touch was nowhere near enough to be truly satisfying. Jean-Éric liked to be teased and played with, he liked to have attention lavished upon him, and André was more than happy to oblige in the late afternoon sun.

“Oh my god André.” His mouth was on him finally, and the anticipation building from having André kiss and lick teasingly close to his cock had released as the sweetest feeling relief, it made him want to curl into himself. “André.” He looked so good with his cock in his mouth, and he knew he loved it because no one could fake the noises he made. And was making.

Jean-Éric ran his fingers through André’s once neat hair a couple of times before holding on tight, the moaned hums of enjoyment, and the way their eyes met for a moment left him gasping for breath. “André.” Sinking his head back into his pillow after letting go of André’s hair, he relaxed his body and allowed the swell of pleasure to build. “Please André don’t stop.”

The tremble in Jean-Éric’s legs either side of him told him how close he was, no matter how hard he tried Jean-Éric had his tells, and as he gazed over his bare torso he saw that Jean-Éric was covering his eyes with his forearm, his lower lip being bitten into.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Jean-Éric’s breathy chants were all he wanted to hear, the pleads were non-stop, spurring him on to finally satisfy him. Begging him to make him come.

“André, André, An…”

\---

The season wasn’t going exactly as planned, he had envisioned a continuation, more dominance, but he wasn’t quite there. But he knew the season had plenty more races to go, more surprises, more moments of madness.

_morning_

He smiled at the early morning greeting even though he was just the other side of the wall, and the memory of André promising to organise something romantic for Valentine’s Day. They had to travel separately to Mexico, but it didn’t matter because it meant the first time they would see each other would be for romance. It was going to be a surprise no matter what was going to happen, they’d never been romantic with each other before, they’d shared many intimate moments, friendship, even given gifts. But romance was more fluffy, more overt, deliberate.

If it had been up to him, he would have organised a private meal for them both, somewhere they could indulge in simple things other couples got to do over dinner. Have candles and flowers, and be unable to eat because the desire to kiss was overwhelming.

Being down to André, it didn’t feel right to ask what the plans were, but he guessed it would fit around their media schedule somehow, and he’d find out when he was supposed to. 

\- Morning

Feeling good, Jean-Éric got out of bed and made for the bathroom, the shower calling him loudly to start his day. With significantly less hair to worry about, Jean-Éric was ready swiftly, spending the most time choosing between two pairs of jeans. “Hey.” Spotting Carl in the hotel foyer, he wandered over to greet him. “André down yet?”

“No, we’ll probably meet him at the track.”

“Oh, not driving in with us?” He asked as lightly as possible, fiddling with his phone to amp up his nonchalance.

“Don’t think so, probably still doing his hair.” Grinning as he teased Jean-Éric’s absent teammate, Carl guided his charge into the waiting car outside so he could drive them both in.

“Yeah.” He forced a small laugh out, and busied himself with fiddling with his backpack as they walked out to the company car that was his for the weekend. They usually drove in together, a few last moments of normality before they had to put their game faces on, fighting over the music and roasting the choices the other made.

He spent the day trying not to look out for André when they were interviewed separately, and when they were together, he forced the questions down, he was dying to find out what was in store. But André wasn’t playing, and he seemed a little off. “You okay?”

“Uh huh, you?”

“Sure.” It wasn’t like he could just come out and ask what they were doing for Valentine’s, Jean-Éric thought. And as that thought rolled through his head, Jean-Éric was struck by another, one that he really didn’t want to contemplate. André had simply forgotten their conversation. The promise of romance a joke, or not meaning a thing.

“Are you sure?” André asked, not convinced by the expression on Jean-Éric’s face, or the tone of his voice. It was strained.

“Yeah, why not.”

“Jev?”

Glancing at his watch to give himself an excuse to leave, Jean-Éric announced, “I’ve got an interview.”

“Oh. Okay.” He wasn’t sure if Jean-Éric was lying or not, he went along with it. “Maybe we catch up later?”

 _Maybe_. The wod stung. It cut deep. Actual proof that André hadn't planned a thing. “Maybe.”

\---

“Think you need an early night tonight,” Carl braved the words as they headed back towards the garage after walking the circuit.

“What makes you say that?” Jean-Éric huffed.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’ve been in a foul mood since we got to the track might have something to do with it.”

“I have not.” He could feel the pout forming on his lips, knowing full well what sort of mood he had been in.

“You have, you spoke to André, and then…” Carl shrugged. “I don’t know, but how about you get changed, and then meet me at the car?”

“Fine,” he sighed, knowing that getting out of anything team related would be a good start. At least then for the rest of the sorry day he wouldn’t have any reminders of André around him, and when he shoved the white shirt into his bag with the full intention of letting the hotel laundry service work their magic on it. “Fuck.” He was certain he had packed a tee shirt to wear, but somehow he’d managed to come to the track with nothing. “Carl, I have nothing to wear,” Jean-Éric whined down the phone to Carl.

“I don’t believe you.” Hanging up, he refused to answer the calls that followed.

André would have something he could probably borrow, but that would involve having to interact with him, and then whatever he wore would smell of him. Then he’d probably forget why he was mad. Maybe he was making too much of it, maybe it was just a joke, something funny to say at the time. A way to dismiss the silly notion of romance.

When he finally got himself together to open his door to go ask for something to wear other than his work things, he found Carl stood in front of him with a shirt on a hanger dangling off of his index finger.

“You owe me.”

“Thank you.” Jean-Éric was sincere with his gratitude, if he had to get back into his team shirt, it wouldn’t have been the worst, but at least he didn’t have to go find André. He wasn’t sure how to deal with how he felt, with André not remembering he wondered how it would come across if he challenged him. Knowing André he would make fun of him for being such a hopeless romantic, but if he kept quiet he knew himself well enough to know it would eat away at him. “Urgh,” he huffed.

Buttoning up the fitted shirt and leaving it untucked, he headed out with his backpack over his shoulder and phone in his hand. Carl could have waited for him, he thought, but then he had been grumpy for most of the day so chose not to bring it up as he headed towards he’d parked up in the morning.

“I’ll drive.”

“Oh, you sure?”

“Course.”

He wanted to fight Carl for the driving seat, he wanted a distraction from the cloud of thoughts that was pulling his mood down.

“Jev, you getting in?”

“Huh?” Seeing the amusement plastered all over Carl’s face lost Jean-Éric any argument he could possibly think of. “Oh, yeah, okay.” Sliding into the passenger seat, Jean-Éric resolved to stare at his phone and not for one moment even think about André. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I’m pathetic.”

“God knows what that was about, but whatever it is, you’re not.” Reaching over, Carl patted Jean-Éric’s leg in a teasingly patronising way. “Chin up buddy.”

“Mmm.” His phone provided him with all the entertainment he needed as he was driven back to the hotel. He hit up all of his social media channels, a couple of news apps and a stupid game that he played when he couldn’t sleep.

“Out you get.”

“Uh.” Looking up, Jean-Éric realised immediately that he wasn’t at the hotel. “Where have you taken me?”

“Where you need to be. So get out, leave your bag with me and have a fun night.” Giving Jean-Éric’s shoulder a gentle shove, Carl persisted until he relented and opened the car door.

“So you are dumping me at the side of a road?” The door was open, but he was reluctant to get out.

“No, he’s not.”

“André?” Gazing up and out of the car, was André standing looking down at him with the softest look.

“Who else would it be?” Bending over so he could see Carl sat in the driving seat, he passed on his thanks. “Thanks you Carl.” He was glad Carl let him play it off as a dinner for friends, he was convinced he knew about them, but they weren’t ready to leave their particular bubble yet.

“No worries, have fun.” A final push from Carl saw Jean-Éric finally get out of the car.

“You...I thought…”

“Of course I didn’t forget, I’ve been trying to figure out what to do for weeks.” He couldn’t help but grin at the confusion still stuck on Jean-Éric’s face. “Oh Jev, I’m sorry.” Pulling him into a hug as Carl drove off, André waited for him to relax in his arms. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I thought you forgot,” Jean-Éric mumbled into André’s neck.

“Never.” André let his lips brush against the stubble that had thankfully become a permanent feature. “You alright to let me lead?”

Nodding his head, Jean-Éric followed André across a small square, their hands brushing as he took a half step closer when he was unsure as to where they were heading. “Sorry that I thought you had forgot.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for Jev, I was kind of aiming for that.” André slung an arm around his shoulders to guide him towards their destination. “Just not to make you worry though.”

“It was just my head.”

“Your head is just fine.”

There was a moment where Jean-Éric thought André was being serious, but the giggle he heard as the door was opened for them left him laughing too. “Glad there’s no complaints.” Being able to speak French between themselves shrunk their world down to two, he loved that they could do that, every word felt more intimate.

He had been expecting to walk into a dimly lit restaurant, echoes of whispered words under candlelight, but there were in an office building. 

“Trust me?” André asked in a whisper as he pressed the button for the elevator.

“Okay.” Once the door closed behind them, he watched André swipe a card into a reader before the elevator moved. “What…”

“Trust me.” This time he added a hand to his back, a reassuring touch he could give where their could be eyes on them.

“I do. I promise.” The mystery made his stomach flutter, he had absolutely no idea what André had in store for the evening. “I’m just curious.”

Looking at the floors counting down, he waited for the perfect moment to speak. “All shall be revealed.” The doors took a bit longer to open than would he would have liked, but when they did he heard a pleasing little gasp.

“Oh André.” They were outside, and the city was lighting up around them. “Oh god.” It was beautiful.

“Go.” Holding onto Jean-Éric’s waist from behind, he gave him a little push. “Go see.” He expected Jean-Éric to take him phone out, but he simply walked to the edge of the rooftop and leaned on the wooden railing peacefully. Switching to Spanish, he confirmed their booking and allowed himself to be guided to where their table was. “Jev.”

Hearing his name, Jean-Éric turned to see André beckoning him over. And in a few moments they were secluded away in the corner, their table completely hidden by a screen of ivy just tall enough to hide them.

“Thank you,” André told their waiter. There was a gap big enough for them to slip through, but it still kept them shielded from everyone else enjoying the view from the bar.

“How did you find a place like this?” They had the corner of the outdoor restaurant, it was all out in the evening air, the warmth was soft on his skin as André slipped his hand in his, fingers interlocked as they stood looking out.

“I ask a few people, I have a look online,” André shrugged as he pulled Jean-Éric gently towards him. “But I must admit, I did always want to do this.” Kissing him sweetly, he gave Jean-Éric to stop things if he wanted, but being hidden was enough for him to switch the tempo up. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He couldn’t help but smile at André’s words, said so tenderly and with such sincere meaning, Jean-Éric cradled his face in his hands and kissed him again briefly. Caution still sounded, even though no one could see them, there was always a _just in case_ thought in the back of his head. “This is perfect.” The flicker of candlelight reflected off of their wine glasses made it all the more magical.

It was exactly what he wanted to hear, ever since the idea came up he had been thinking about what they could do. Valentine’s Day had never been on his radar, it wasn’t anything he paid attention to, but Jean-Éric was wonderfully romantic. So he spent time researching private places to eat, they’d had shared plenty of dinners together, with the team, and with friends. So he knew it had be special.

The street noise was drifting up to them, hazy and nondescript, a reminder that the real world was still there, but it couldn’t touch them. Sharing a bottle of particularly dangerous red wine, both of them became more and more comfortable with their touches, leaving their hands tangled together as they sipped at their glass.

Having André rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of his hand was so relaxing, it left Jean-Éric’s eyes feeling heavy, the stress of spending the day worrying had him closing them lightly. And in a few moments he felt André’s hand squeeze his shoulder.

“Still with me?”

“Uh huh.” Opening his eyes, he watched as several small plates being put onto their table, what André had ordered looked delicious. “This looks so good.”

Waiting for the waiter to leave them alone again, André looked at Jean-Éric, his profile was so refined, he was gorgeous. “You deserve the best.”

It had taken him a long time to get his head back in a good place after leaving Formula One, Sam had a big impact in turning that corner, but André showed him some silliness which surprised him greatly. Like André had said himself, he was _silently cheeky_ , it was well hidden, and something he only showed to those close to him, those his trusted.

It was an honour see that side of him. “So do you.”

“And that’s why I like to do this.” Leaning over the short distance between them, André stole a kiss from his lips.

Taking their time to taste each dish, they shared their thoughts about the flavours and textures, comparing notes and tasting it with the recommended wine. They chose to only have a single bottle considering they were due in the car for the shakedown the next day, so they made sure to savour each mouthful.

It was nice to simply be, together. Gazing out over the city, they quietly pointed out parts of the city to each other, discussed the weekend ahead, their season, what was coming up. They tentatively spoke about a holiday they could take during the summer break, somewhere they could get some training in too. “We could take in some mountains, hire some bikes?”

“I’m up for that, and it has the benefit of seeing you in Lycra too. Can’t say no to that.”

It was a part of André that he adored, the ability to flip from soft and sweet, to naughty with a few words, or a quirk of his lips.

“Jev?”

He had been caught staring. “You’re really handsome.” 

André laughed at the hint of a slur in his voice, the glaze of his eyes of the one extra glass of wine they eventually gave in to. “You are very sweet.”

“Oh.”

“Not good enough?” Tickling him, got the smile back on his face. “Come here.” Dragging him out of his chair, André took them both back to the edge so they could take in the full beauty of the city under the night sky. “You’re incredibly sexy.” And it was a natural attribute, he exuded it with how he walked, how he talked, even in the way he looked when he fell asleep on a plane. 

“Mmm?” André was surrounding him, his arms were low around his waist, and his breath tickling at his skin as he kissed along the curve of his neck. And when he pulled at the collar of his shirt, Jean-Éric’s knees threatened to buckle. They were outside. ”André,” he sighed happily as André nuzzled in close to him. “Photo?” He needed photographic proof of how perfect the moment was, he wanted something he could look at whenever he needed a boost, when a race didn’t go so well, he could bring himself back to standing on top of the world with his love.

“Go on then.” In a few moments, Jean-Éric had his phone in hand and was positioning it to capture them both within the screen. Holding him tightly from behind, André rested his chin on his shoulder and smiled with his heart full of love, then he was kissing his neck, and when Jean-Éric turned his head they were kissing in full view of his camera.

“Jev.”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t stop.”

Pocketing his phone, Jean-Éric turned around in André’s arms and revelled in the sensation of the soft evening breeze across his skin as they kissed. It was the most public they had dared to be, just short of shouting it from the rooftops. They’d both seen the time on his phone, and they both knew how early their morning call was, but neither of them was that willing to leave. “Do we have to?”

“The night isn’t over yet.”

Emerging from their sanctuary, they were faced with a crowd of people that had grown around them out of sight, it was imposing and threatened to break the spell they’d created. But André whisked him out and got them into an Uber before that could happen, touching fingertips in the darkness of the back seat all the way to their hotel.

“Your room sir.”

It was a lightness after the starkness of the hotel foyer and having to go back to pretending to be only friends again. “Thank you.” Swiping his keycard to gain entry to his room, he smiled when he knew when he had been followed in.

“Just wanted to say goodnight properly.” He didn’t waste any time in beginning to unbutton Jean-Éric’s shirt, the dark navy making his tan stand out all the more.

As André’s fingers trailed down his chest, he begged, “Stay.” The touch assured, drifting to places to make him gasp and sigh.

“There is no other place I’d want to be.” Sweeping him into a passionate kiss, André told him how much he loved him without uttering a word.

\---

Waking up wrapped around André was his favourite way to start the rare days they got together, pressed up against his back, he had an arm over his waist, his hand flat to his stomach. And as André moved to lay on his stomach, Jean-Éric watched him scoop up a pillow to hug, and smiled at the cute snuffly noises he made. He let his hand follow the movement until it was resting on his back, the smooth expanse of toned muscles that he had been clinging to last night as they made love.

“Mmm.”

Before pulling the crisp covers back over them properly, Jean-Éric reached behind to check his phone, and when he clicked it to checked the time he could help but light up himself at the image he saw behind the time. It was a photo he had taken of them last night, and André must have changed his lock screen sometime during the night. “Oh André.”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.” Wriggling back towards André, Jean-Éric wrapped himself around him again, feeling eternally grateful that they had found each other. “Next year is my turn.”

Feeling out Jean-Éric’s hand, he brought it to his lips to kiss in agreement. “Looking forward to it liebling,” André mumbled, the warmth and closeness of Jean-Éric’s, lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
